Blood Alliance
The Blood Alliance are a African-American/Black gang Alliance started by the Bloods in Los Angeles California in the 1970's to fight against the Crips. There are many gangs under the Blood Alliance which includes the Bloods, Pirus, Brims, StonesUnited Blood Nation to just to name a few. Gangs under the Blood Alliance wear the color red, green, black, brown, white, and also camo. Some gangs under this Alliance wear secondary colors like the Stones wear the colors red, green & black. The Blood Alliance war with gangs under the Crip Alliance which include the Crips, Hoover Criminals, Rollins, Gangsters, who all wear tthecolors blue, grey, and orange. Bloods are also enemies to the Sureno Alliance most notably 18th Street and MS-13. Bloods are allies to the Norteno Alliance to fight against the Surenos and allies to the People Nation to fight the Folk Nation. Bloods also war with White Supremasict Gangs and the Asian Boyz. The Bloods are allies to the Black P. Stones, Vice Lords, 4 Corner Hustlers, Latin Kings (outside of New York), Nortenos, Zoe Pound, Black Guerilla Family, and the Netas. Bloods can be found all over America and other countries. Contrary to popular belief gangs under the Blood Alliance are NOT apart of the People Nation neither do they share any of their symbols or knowledge. (These ranks don't determine leadership they just determine how long a members has been representing the gang) *'Y.G. (Young Gangster) - after 0 active years of banging after the age of 18' *'O.Y.G. (Original Young Gangster) - after 5 active years of banging after the age of 18' *'O.G. (Original Gangster) - after 10 active years of banging' *'O.O.G. (Double O.G.) - after 20 active years of banging' *'O.O.O.G. (Tripple O.G.) - after 30 active years of banging' Main Gangs Brims Stones Families Lanes Bishops Swans Villians Pirus Mafias West Coast Blood Alliance Gangs (Bloods) * E/S Watts 111th St. Lot Boys Bounty Hunter Blood * E/S Watts 111th St. Block Boys Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 111th St. Bell Haven Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 111th St. Ace Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 112th St. Duece Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 113th St. Tray Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 114th St. Four Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 115th St. Five Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 108th St. 10-8 Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 110th St. No Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Carson Samoan Warrior Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 5 Deuce Pueblo Bishop Blood E/S Watts 9 Deuce Bishop Blood E/S Watts 9 Tray Be-Bopp Bishop Blood E/S Watts 103 Hacienda Village Blood E/S Watts 104 Hacienda Village Blood E/S Watts 105 Hacienda Village Blood E/S Watts 106 Hacienda Village Blood E/S Watts 107 Hacienda Village Blood W/S Inglewood 77th St. Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Rollin 80's Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood 92nd St. Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood 94th St. Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Crenshaw Mafia Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Weirdoz Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Doty Block Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 106 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 108 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 109 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 111 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 115 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 119 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes Figueroa Rider Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes Imperial Rider Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Queen Street Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Double ii Family Gangster Blood E/S Inglewood 89/92 Mad Swan Family Gangster Blood E/S Inglewood 89/92 77 Mad Swan Family Gangster Blood E/S Inglewood 89/92 79 Mad Swan Family Gangster Blood E/S Inglewood 89/92 80 Mad Swan Family Gangster Blood E/S Inglewood 89/92 84 Mad Swan Family Gangster Blood E/S Inglewood 89/92 Towne Boys Mad Swan Family Gangster Blood 52nd Blood Stone Villian Blood 56th Blood Stone Villian Blood *W/S Rollin 20's 25th Neighborhood Blood *W/S Rollin 20's 27th Neighborhood Blood *W/S Rollin 20's 29th Neighborhood Blood *W/S Rollin 20's 2nd Ave Neighborhood Blood *W/S Rollin 20's Black Demon Soldiers Neighborhood Blood *W/S Rollin 20's Outlaw Neighborhood Blood *W/S Los Angeles Palms Park Blood (defunct) *W/S Lakewood Mayfair Park Gangster Blood *W/S Lakewood Murda Ville Blood *W/S Lakewood Straight Bloods Society *E/S Lakewood 207th St. Seven Line Palms Park Blood *E/S Lakewood 209th St. Nine Line Palms Park Blood *E/S Lakewood 214th St. Four Line Lakewood Family Blood *E/S Lakewood 215th St. Five Line Lakewood Family Blood *E/S Lakewood 216th St. Six Line Lakewood Family Blood *Lakewood 211th St. No Line Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangster Blood *Lakewood 212th St. Deuce Line Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangster Blood *Lakewood 213th St. Tray Line Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangster Blood (Pirus) E/S Bompton 1500 Block Rosecrans & Bullis Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1500 Block Bradfield & Saunders Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1700 Block Bradfield & Sanluis Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1700 Block Bradfield & Pine Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1800 Block Bradfield & Queensdale Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1800 Block Bradfield & Essy Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1900 Block Bradfield & Pixley Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1900 Block Bradfield & Pannes Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1800 Block M.o.b. Piru E/S Bompton 2000 Block M.o.b. Piru E/S Bompton 2100 Block M.o.b. Piru E/S Bompton 700 Block Burris Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 700 Block Poinsettia Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 1000 Block Mayo Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 1000 Block Sloan Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 1000 Block Kemp Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton HollyHood Piru E/S Bompton Cross Atlantic Piru W/S Bompton 200 Block Poplar Street. Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 300 Block Cedar Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 400 Block Maple & Spruce Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 500 Block Arbuttis Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 800 Block Kulver Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 900 Block Hickory Ave. Tree Top Piru E/S Bompton 300 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 400 Block Peach Street Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 400 Block Cherry Street Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 500 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 2000 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 2100 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S San Diego Skyline Piru W/S Bompton 148th Street Campenella Park Piru W/S Inglewood 104th Street Avenue Piru Gang W/S Inglewood 108th Street Avenue Piru Gang W/S Inglewood 109th Street Avenue Piru Gang W/S Bompton 134th Street Piru W/S Bompton 142nd Street Piru W/S Carson 218th Street Piru W/S Bompton 151 Original Block Piru W/S Lakewood Bloomfield Park Piru W/S Lakewood Samoan Army Piru E/S Carson ScottsDale Piru E/S Watts 104th Street Circle City Piru E/S Watts 105th Street Circle City Piru E/S Watts 106th Street Circle City Piru E/S South Central 34th Street Blood Stone Piru E/S South Central 35th Street Blood Stone Piru E/S Carson Center View Piru (Brims) *Hit Squad Brim *Fruit Town Brim *Harvard Park Brims (Stones) *Black P. Stones Jungles *Black P. Stones The Bity(City) Blood Alliance colors * Red * black * green * cherry red * Lime green * dark/forst green Disses To Rivals Crabs(Crips) Rickets(Crips) Napps(Neighborhood Crips/Nappy Headed Crips) 3-11(CK/Crip Killer) Snoover(Hoover Criminals) Boover(Hoover Criminals) Faketeen Street(Eighteen Street Gang) F Scraps (Surenos) Monkey Shits (MS-13) Frogs (Folks) Gay Dicks (Gangster Disciples) Mr. Clean ,monkey asses (Skinheads) Caspers (White Supremasicts) Ghost Face (White Supremasicts) links * rappers in bloods... * http://www.nationalconcernedofficers.com/Bloods.htm See Also * Crip Alliance Category:Bloods Category:Gangs